


Skipping Stones

by snowkind



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: We are all just skipping stonesWe skim, we jumpAfraid to see what’s underneathWe stay to the surfaceAfraid of the ghostly deepFor there are shipwrecksHolding all of our skeletonsMossed over, collecting decayAll buried, betraying evidenceBut skipping stones eventually fallThey catch, they sinkTo depths they haven’t ventured yetBut that’s when life begins to be livedWhen we reach that deeper depth- Chrissie Pinney





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaah, so I also started this work a loooooooong time ago but never had the motivation to pick it up again and finish it even though I like the premise quite a bit, so I figure if I post it here I might feel a little inspiration to continue writing it to completion! Please bear with me though as I know if will take quite a **long time** for this work to end, but I hope you enjoy reading! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

            “Hold that thought Cole.”

            “It’s, uh… Coulson.”

            “Right, close enough. Anyways, I think it’s a great idea and I promise you I was totally, 100%, completely listening but I just have to do something really quick.” Tony offered a false grin and pushed himself off the bar counter.

            “Stay right there, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

He promptly left the ballroom and was relieved to hear the roaring laughter and music die down after the doors had closed. Public events like these always wore him out and as much as he enjoyed the attention from all the news reporters and other well-esteemed, successful company owners and CEOs gushing to him about how successful he was and how honored they were to see him at this gala, Tony wanted more than anything to just down a couple of free drinks and then get back to the comforts of his home.

He made his way to the bathroom and smiled at the only other person there. When they left, Tony took his sweet time washing his hands and cleaning himself up. He splashed cool water onto his face and then looked up at himself in the mirror. Water dripped from his face and he stared in contemplative silence until the bathroom door opened. He immediately grabbed one of the provided towels and began to wipe his face dry. Just as he finished up and was prepared to return back to the main event room, a voice piped up from behind him. 

            “Mr. Stark?”

Tony turned around and felt a sudden slash of white, hot pain in his cheek. He instantly brought a hand up to his face and was stunned to see his own blood painted on his fingertips. He looked up at the attacker and stumbled backwards into the sinks when the blond took another swing at him with a knife.

            “If you wanted my autograph you could’ve just said so.” Tony breathed hastily and dodged to the side again when the blond brought the knife down again, nearly missing his hand. 

He quickly spun around and brought a fist up to the blond’s jaw. He heard the knife clatter onto the floor and was just about to make a break for the door when the man suddenly rebounded and lunged at him. His head snapped back a bit when the other tightened a grip around his collar and brought Tony close to his face.

            “You piece of shit, no one will want your autograph once you’re dead. ”

Tony grabbed hold of the man's wrist and struggled to keep him from connecting any punches. 

            “Actually I think my net worth would increase if I died and people would go crazy to have my autograph. Thinking about it… an autograph from me after I’m dead could probably sell for a couple grand. So if you have any paper and a pen…” Using momentum to pull himself forward, Tony butted heads with the male and then pushed him into the bathroom mirror as he stumbled towards the door.

Unfortunately, Tony soon found himself being pulled back by his tuxedo jacket and tossed backwards onto the marble floor. The man tackled and pinned him onto the floor with a crazed look in his eyes.

            “I don’t need your damn autograph, Tony. You’ve already given me the greatest gift that anybody’s ever given me… Desperation.”

            “Sorry, I don’t remember giving anyone that gift. Are you sure it was me?” 

A sharp jolt of pain made Tony’s head spin when the male brought his fist down.

Tony continued to struggle under the weight of the other, despite being punched several more times, and finally was able to free himself by the lucky chance of his arm flailing smacking into the blond’s face.

He scrambled to his feet and successfully exited the bathroom.

He rushed back into the ballroom and the music quickly died down when he slammed the doors open. All eyes were soon on him as he panted for breath and looked completely disheveled with blood even running down his cheek.

            “Hi, everyone! So…” 

            “Tony? Oh my God! What happened to your face?” Pepper dashed up to him with a worried expression scribbled on her face.

            “Pep! Glad to see you! You look beautiful tonight! Have I told you that already? But, uh, yeah.” He looked up from Pepper’s face and began to speak louder. 

            “I think there’s a killer on the loose and maybe we should call the police? I don’t know, just an idea.”

A moment of silence settled among the people after Tony spoke, and then all chaos erupted. For some reason people enjoyed screaming during potential bouts of danger, and as a result of screaming the flurrying of bodies occurred. People started to rush this way and that, trying to get out of the room all at one time. 

Pepper on the other hand and probably being the only sensible one in the room aside from himself, hurriedly fished her cellphone out of her purse and dialed 911. Tony led her to the edge of the room near the bar so they could get out of the way of the rampaging crowd. He tore his eyes away from her, distracted by the incessant scrambling and screaming, and almost thought he saw his assailant until Pepper suddenly began to dab his face with a napkin.

            “The police are on their way… are you okay?”

            “Me? Always.”

**◆** **◆** **◆**

            “I cannot _believe_ you used to date a murderer. And not only that, but a pretty dumb murderer. Who stays at the scene of the crime while everyone else is flocking away?” Tony caught up with Pepper as she rounded the corner.

            “How many times do I have to tell you that he isn’t a murderer? And I didn’t think Aldrich was the type to do something that... violent.” Pepper muttered angrily under her breath and continued her brisk walk down the winding hallways.

            “If you don’t consider the fact that he wanted to kill me for God knows what reason then I guess I don’t know what murder means and I might as well go back to grade school.”

            “If the police find out anything more they will let us know his motive.” She ignored his other comments and looked down at her watch.

            “What are you in a hurry for again? And why did I have to come along? I’ve been injured, don’t you think I deserve a break?” Tony pouted and tried to get Pepper to look at the bandage that was on his cheek.

Pepper abruptly stopped at a door and turned to face Tony with a stern expression.

            “This is for you so pay attention.”

She turned the handle and swung the door open. A rhythmic, beating sound filled the otherwise empty room. In the middle stood a tall male with his back toward Pepper and Tony. He didn’t seem to notice their presence and continued to methodically punch at the punching bag. Tony watched as if he were in a mesmerized trance. The blond kept his arms low and swung his hips in tight turns as he punched.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Tony noticed the way the muscles in his arms contracted and hardened every time a punch connected. His gaze lowered a bit and he could make out the well-defined back muscles shifting under that skin-tight, white tee. His gaze lowered even more and he choked a bit.

            “Mr. Rogers?” Pepper spoke softly, not noticing the strained look that Tony was suddenly overcome with.

The punching stopped and the blond turned around.

            “Tony, meet your new defense instructor.”


	2. Chapter 2

            “You’re dead. Again.”

Tony begrudgingly brought his hands back up and the two went at it until Steve had managed to get him into a headlock with one swift movement.

            “You’re dead.”

            “Somehow I get the feeling that you were the kid who got bullied when you were younger and now you’re just taking it out on unsuspecting people.” Tony struggled to speak as the male held him in the lock.

He soon felt the relief of pressure against his neck as Steve backed off to give Tony some room. He turned around to face Steve and raised an eyebrow.

            “Am I right?”

Steve simply stared at him with a determined expression. 

            “Again.”

Tony rolled his eyes and exasperatedly dropped his arms to the side of his body. Steve rocked back onto his heels with a look of interest. 

            “Now you’d _definitely_ be dead. You have to always keep your arms up or you’d just be an open invite to all kinds of things.”

            “Really?” Tony cocked his head to the side and faked a surprised look.

            “I’m pretty fond of invitations though, I like seeing how people react when I reject.”

            “You’re not taking this seriously.” Steve murmured with furrowed brows.

            “Maybe I _would_ take it seriously if we weren’t doing the same exact thing for an entire hour.”

He exhaled through clenched teeth and then walked past the blond to the edge of the ring. He pulled the rope up and slid through the narrow opening before letting the rope snap back into place.

            “It’s the basics. You have to master them before you can move on.”

He listened to Steve’s comment as he guzzled water from his bottle and almost choked. _God_. Where did Pepper find this man? It was only their first lesson and the man had already worn him down to his last nerve with his quippy comments and presumptuous attitude.

Tony set his bottle down and spun around to look at the other to see him leaning against the rope.

            “I didn’t know I was taking karate lessons. So what you’re telling me is that when I can master holding my hands up I can get my black belt?”

Steve’s forehead creased a bit.

            “You’re not taking this seriously.” He repeated again and Tony sighed.

            “Are you always like this?”

Steve’s eyes widened just a bit.

            “Like what?”

            “So…” Tony paused and narrowed his eyes a bit as if squinting would help him visualize how to describe the other.

            “Uptight. Like you’ve had a goddamn stick up your ass ever since you were born.” He waved his arms in the air while gesturing up and down at Steve’s body.

            “You’re just not taking this seriously.” Steve replied nonchalantly, his icy eyes flickering to the clock on the wall and looking like he had some place to be.

Tony sighed, bringing a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

            “Is that your catch phrase?”

            “I’m just teaching you the basics.”

            “It’s been an hour and I’m beginning to doubt that you don’t know anything else other than putting your arms up.”

Steve stared at him for a good minute, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, before sighing.

            “It’s the fundamental basics, you need to learn it before we move on.”

            “You know something? You could be a really good broken record. Have you ever considered that as your future career?”

            “...”

Tony shifted his weight from one leg to the other and pressed his lips together into a thin line.

            “Here, I have an idea. How about we call this lesson done and you can come back maybe…” Tony dramatically shot out his arm and looked down at his empty wrist before promptly looking back up.

            “I’ll have Pepper contact you when I’m free.”

Steve stared at him silently, eyes puzzlingly searching his face, and then shrugged.

            “You _do_ realize that I’ve already been paid for the full time.”

Tony had already tossed his towel over his shoulder and was almost at the door when Steve spoke. He turned his head to the side while grabbing the door handle.

            “It’s okay, you can keep the change. Well it’s a real shame that I have to go, but it was nice meeting you! I guess I’ll see you ar—”

The door swung open and Tony immediately turned to see who was entering.

            “Oh, you’re done with your lesson already? But it’s not even…” Pepper trailed off as she looked at her wristwatch.

            “Yes, my karate lesson is over. I decided to cut it short because I just wasn’t getting anywhere. Have you ever considered signing me up for some violin lessons? I think I would do considerably better.”

            “Tony.” Pepper looked up at him with a stern expression.

            “Pep, this is ridiculous. I don’t need someone teaching me self-defense.”

            “Tony, this is for your own safety! Don’t tell me you already forgot abou—”

            “I don’t think my memory is _that_ bad.” Tony interrupted and frowned.

            “I think you’re just overreacting.”

Pepper shook her head and looked down at her watch again.

            “I was just checking in to see how everything was going before I attend a meeting. You need to stay the _full_ time.”

            “Pep.”

            “Tony.”

He could hear Steve chuckle from behind him, instantly prompting him to turn around to point an accusing finger.

            “You have no right to laugh. It’s your fault you refuse to teach me anything other than covering my face as you flip me onto my back and choke me in headlocks.”

            “Hey,” Steve blamelessly held his hands up.

            “I’m not the one who doesn’t want to learn the basics. If we were to jump right into the more complicated moves you might hurt yourself.”

Tony scoffed and looked back at Pepper.

            “Can you believe this guy? I don’t know how you do it, Pep, but you’ve sure got a knack for attracting annoying people. Like that other guy who kept on pestering me the other day… what was his name? Coulsomething?”

Pepper placed a hand on his back and gently pushed him back into the room.

            “Are you included in this list of people?”

            “Are you suggesting that I am attracted to you? Because if you are then I think you—” He almost cracked a smile until he suddenly realized what Pepper had really meant.

            “I’m not annoying. _He’s_ annoying.” Tony complained and pointed at Steve again.

            “And you’re acting like a child.” Pepper retorted.

            “No I’m not.” He puffed his cheeks out.

            “This is for your own safety.”

            “You make it sound like I can’t take care of myself.”

            “You can’t.”

Tony scoffed again and crossed his arms over his chest while jutting his hip out.

            “What’s your social security number?”

            “I… uh. There’s... 5?”

            “And?”

He frowned, glanced over at Steve who was now shooting him a ridiculous looking grin, and then sighed.

            “I can’t tell you my social security number in front of this guy. What if he tries to steal my identity?”

            “Then I would be less worried about having people attacking you. Now I have a meeting to go to. Finish this lesson.”

            “But—”

            “Goodbye, Tony.” She turned on her heels and made for the door.

            “Pep! Seriously? You can’t be seri—”

            “Take care of him, Mr. Rogers! Make sure he doesn’t try to leave early.”

            “I’ll try my best, ma’am.”

            “And would you mind coming tomorrow around the same time?” Pepper turned around and offered Steve a warm smile.

            “Sounds like a good plan.”

And with that the door shut once more and left the two males standing in awkward silence. Tony looked over at Steve and was taken back to see Steve boring holes into him.

            “Okay… well now that that is over, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tony slowly turned around and took a step towards the door again.

            “Mr. Stark.”

He stopped without turning and closed his eyes.

            “It would be very beneficial if you at least learned the basics. If you just learn the basics then I can get out of your hair and you won’t have to see me around again. And it’s only for another hour and a half.”

Tony sighed. He opened his eyes again and turned around. He stared for a minute before finally making up his mind to march back into the ring. Once he was back, Steve offered him a pleased smile. It annoyed Tony to see it and he wanted more than anything to wipe it off his face.

            “This isn’t me admitting defeat. I’m just doing it because Pepper asked me.”

            “Understood. Now… arms up?”

Tony rolled his eyes and eventually reluctantly brought his arms up so he could protect his face. He parted his lips to speak, hoping to comment that if Steve so much so as attempted to put him into another headlock he would leave right then and there, but was then suddenly and instantaneously swept off his feet and onto his back before he could even get a word out.

            “You’re dead.

             Again.”

Tony groaned and sprawled his limbs out.

 _God_. Where did Pepper find this man?


	3. Chapter 3

         “Pep, I don’t think he needs to be with me 24/7. I can handle myself.”

         “Yeah yeah...” Pepper replied softly as she helped Tony with the finishing touches of his bowtie.

         “There we go.” She finally smoothed out the lapel of his tuxedo and smiled.

         “Don’t you also think it’s kind of unwise for me to be attending this event considering what happened last time?” Tony frowned slightly and looked down at Pepper.

         “That’s what I was saying! And you were the one who suggested going. Sometimes I worry about your memory. Besides, this is why Mr. Rogers will be there tonight to guard you.”

         “You mean Steve. Calling him Mr. Rogers seems too formal and I don’t think he deserves it.”

Pepper rolled her eyes.

         “He is a good guy, okay?” She giggled and gently pushed him toward the door.

         “I don’t believe it. People who put other people into headlocks without hesitation aren’t good. And why aren’t you coming tonight? It’ll be fun. You seriously aren’t going to make me have to hang out with _Steve_ the entire event are you?”

         “I already told you I have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow.”

         “Aw c’mon, Pep! That’s for tomorrow. Just come out tonight and have a little drink with me… and Steve.”

Pepper laughed again and shook her head.

         “You are such a child. Hurry up or you’re going to be late.”

         “Being late is a good thing. It’s fashionable… But in all seriousness.”

         “I didn’t think you could be serious.”

         “Ouch, Pep. Since when did you become so cold?” Tony pretended to look hurt before breaking out into a grin. 

         “But what I _was_ trying to say was that I don’t think Steve needs to be here tonight. He’s not a personal body guard, he’s just an instructor.”

         “Yes… but since you’re unwilling to learn by yourself I’ve told him to guard you.”

         “Am I missing something here? Have I secretly been whisked away into a fairytale and now I’m a damsel in distress?”

         “You’re missing the point that someone tried to _kill_ you the other night and you really need to start being careful. You’re a powerful man with lots of influence and money. It’s only natural that people are going to come after you.”

         “Pep, in all honesty it wasn’t a big deal. For all these years nothing like that has ever happened to me before. I sincerely doubt it will happen again.”

         “You’ll never know, Tony! This is a wakeup call. I should’ve anticipated it sooner.”

         “Okay, now you’re just _really_ overreacting.”

         “I am not.”

         “Are too.” He grinned.

         “Am not.”

         “Are too.”

         “Hurry up to your party.”

         “Fine.”

 **◆** **◆** **◆**  

         “Wow! Steve is that you? You clean up nicely.”

         “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

         “Can we drop the formalities?”

         “Anthony?”

Tony rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down his face.

         “ **Bzzt** , try again. And if you call me that ever again you’re fired.”

         “T…Tony?”

         “Much better… Can you not stare?”

         “Sorry.”

         “I’m guessing this is your first time being at an event like this?”

         “…Yes.”

         “Oh, wow.”

         “…”

         “Where are you from anyways? Seems like Pepper just kind of picked you up off the street.”

         “Ms. Potts contacted me through an advertisement I put up.”

         “Huh. No wonder why you suck at teaching.”

         “Excuse me?”

         “Nothing.”

Tony glanced over at Steve as the two leaned against the bar counter. He pursed his lips together in contemplation and then brought the shot glass up to his lips, tilting his head back quickly so he could finish the drink in a second.

         “You don’t want a drink?”

         “I don’t drink.”

         “Oh bother.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning to the couple next to him with a look of disbelief.

         “Can you believe this guy?” He stuck a thumb over his shoulder and gestured towards Steve.

When he turned back to face the blond the smile from his face immediately disappeared.

         “Are you angry?”

         “No.”

         “Constipated?”

         “N…No.”

         “Then loosen up! Drink something!”

         “I’m fine, Mr. Star—Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes again and called over the waiter. He ordered two whiskeys on the rocks and slid a glass over to Steve when they arrived.

         “Enjoy yourself. I don’t think anyone is going to be jumping on me tonight. Maybe that cute blonde over there who keeps looking over here, but she might just be looking at you.” Tony teased and held his own glass with a smirk.

Steve turned his head just a bit to see where Tony was gesturing and then looked down at the drink he had been offered. After a few more moments of staring, Steve finally gave in and took up the glass.

         “’Atta boy.” Tony chuckled to himself.

         “So where are you from actually?”

         “Brooklyn.”

         “Ah, that explains so much.”

         “What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony chuckled again.

         “Nothing.

          So you’re a city boy who doesn’t know how to party?”

         “…”

         “Your family live here?”

         “No, they… my mom is still in Brooklyn.”

         “And your dad,”

         “Died when I was a kid.”

         “Ah…” Tony finished his drink and set the empty glass down with a content sigh.

         “Well enough of this depressing mood. If it’s any consolation both my parents are gone and I’m pretty sure neither of them loved me.”

         “…”

         “Care for a dance?”

         “Sir?”

         “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Tony teased and pushed himself off the counter, holding out a hand towards the blond.

When Steve continued to look at him with those big doe eyes of his, Tony simply sighed and reached forward to grab hold of his arm.

         “Normally I’d be dragging Pepper onto the floor but since she’s not here you’re going to be my replacement.”

         “No, I really don’t think I shoul…”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows together and quickly set his unfinished drink down as he was tugged along through the crowd.

         “Think of this as a prom dance at a private high school.

         Everyone is a pretentious, self-loving prick and they pay attention to only themselves.”

         “I don’t…”

         “Please don’t tell me you’ve never been to a school dance.”

         “I’ve been to a school dance.”

         “With a date?”

         “…”

         “Oh my God. I cannot believe Pepper is entrusting my personal safety with you.”

         “Dancing and self-defense are pretty different things…”

         “No they’re not. They both require coordination and practice.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony’s comment and felt a smile flicker across his face.

         “So you admit that you just need to practice those basic moves and then things will be easier?”

         “That’s not what I said but I guess in theory that’s right. Now whether I want to apply myself is the real question. Anyways you put your hand here and I…” Tony trailed off as he focused on positioning Steve’s hands.

         “ _Christ_ , your hands are freezing.”

         “W-Wait.” The blond immediately retracted his arms and stared at him with wide eyes.

         “What? Oh, them?” Tony looked around at the crowd of people.

         “No one cares that two grown men are dancing together. It happens all the time.”

         “Really?”

         “No. Not at these events. If the paparazzi snap a few pictures it’ll definitely be a field day out in the media world. But I could care less.” Tony smiled reassuringly and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle and furrow his eyebrows together at the same time.

         “Now put your hands back where I had them before.”

         “Tony, I really don’t thi—”

         “Hey, you get to boss me around when we’re training and now I get you boss you around when we’re dancing. Hand. Here.”

Steve sighed and hesitantly placed his hand onto Tony’s waist. After a few more minutes of adjustments and loose instructions, the two slowly swayed in time with the orchestrated music. Steve felt his cheeks heat up when he finally looked away from their feet, making sure he didn’t step on anyone else, and found that Tony was giving him the most shit-eating grin he had ever seen in his entire life.

         “See how I feel now when we’re training? Though this is definitely more preferable. We should do this more often.”

The pink on Steve’s cheeks turned scarlet at the comment. Tony laughed at the blond’s flustered reaction and finally let go of him to release him from his embarrassment.

         “I’m just joking with you. It was fun though, right?”

Steve averted his gaze and Tony laughed again. He gave a hard slap on Steve’s back.

         “Damn, you gotta get out more. How about we get you another drink and then say hi to a few people who look important and then leave?”

Steve looked back at Tony with a crooked grin.

         “Sounds like a good plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

            “Okay… so like this?” 

            “A little higher but other than that you’re good. And just remember that in the real deal you’ll have to apply more force.”

            “Like this?”

Steve grunted when Tony lightly popped him in the chest with his elbow. His breath immediately turned shallow and he had to take a step backwards just to stabilize himself.

            “I didn’t mean apply more force right then and there.”

Tony simply replied with a chuckle and a smirk.

            “Looks like I’m catching up. Maybe I should be the one teaching these lessons.”

            “Really now?” Steve straightened himself out and swiftly dived forward, catching Tony off guard.

He caught the male in one of his infamous chokeholds, but at this point Tony knew exactly what Steve’s weaknesses were and managed to swipe his foot out the moment Steve’s arms wrapped around his neck.

The blond lost his balance and brought Tony down with him onto the floor of the boxing ring. Tony wriggled out from Steve’s arms and was about to scramble on top of him to pin him down when his breath suddenly shortened and he found himself locked between Steve’s thighs in a triangle choke.

            “Give up yet?”

Tony fidgeted slightly and muffled something.

            “What was that? I can’t hear you over how I am currently beating your ass.”

Steve loosened his grip a bit so he still had Tony caged between his legs but enough to give the male some breathing room.

            “I said I don’t think it’s too appropriate that I’m this near your crotch.”

Steve’s face flushed into a bright red and he let go of the other immediately. A brief laugh escaped Tony’s lips and he swiftly clambered onto the blond to pin him down under his knee.

            “You make this too easy.”

Steve gawked and felt his stomach churn a bit at the sight of Tony on top of him with his chest heaving for air and his hair in a disheveled mess. He was quickly drawn back to reality when Tony started to laugh again.

            “Do you admit that I am the superior one now and maybe I should be the instructor?”

Though still a bit embarrassed by Tony’s previous comment, he took no hesitation in grabbing hold of Tony’s thigh, applying all his weight so that the male toppled to the side. He caught Tony between his legs once more, but this time in a closed guard so that their position wasn’t as awkward yet still proved to be just as effective.

            “I still don’t understand the point of this position. My arms are still free and I can just,” Tony abruptly stopped speaking and reached down to furiously attack Steve’s sides in a flurry of tickles.

The blond began to laugh uncontrollably and squirm but in spite of this, his grip around Tony’s waist never loosened and in fact tightened even more.

            “Hnnnn… Okay, Steve you’re squeezing the life out of me now. I know I’m still in my prime years but we all have our limits somewhere.”

            “Oh, sorry.” Steve wheezed through breathy pants and let go of Tony entirely.

            “It’s not my fault you decided to play underhanded and go for the tickles.”

Tony grinned and leaned back onto his heels as he watched Steve lay down entirely and stretch his arms out.

            “That’s why I don’t understand that position. It seems entirely useless.”

            “Well normally I don’t think your assailant would think to use tickles as their main attack, and typically you’d switch into an open guard so you could get them into a chokehold or joint lock.”

            “You said words and I’m not sure I listened to any of it. The only thing I heard was ‘tickles’ and are you saying you want more?” 

Steve immediately shot up from his position and glared at Tony.

            “If you even _try_ to tickle me again I will chokehold you until you pass out.”

            “Jesus! That escalated quickly. I don’t think that’s a very fair exchange for just some harmless tickling.”

            “Tickling is _not_ harmless.” Steven replied sternly.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the severity of the situation and grinned when he saw a smile break out onto Steve’s face.

            “Having fun?” Another voice broke their laughing spell and the two men looked at the door.

Pepper had popped her head in and she was now beaming at the two of them with the cheeriest of smiles.

            “See, Tony? I knew this was a good idea. I haven’t seen you smile this much for such a long time!

           “That’s not true, I smile all the time.”

            “ _Genuinely_ smile.” Pepper corrected and Tony thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement with her statement.

            “I hope he is improving though and not just having fun.” She continued to say and looked over at Steve.

Steve quickly nodded and shot a quick glance at Tony.

            “As much as I hate to admit it because I don’t want to feed this guy’s ego, he has gotten considerably better.”

            “What was that?” Tony held a hand up to his ear and feigned confusion.

            “Could you say that a bit louder? I didn’t catch what you said.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

            “That’s good news, I’m very happy to hear th—” Pepper’s phone began to ring and she quickly excused herself before closing the door again to answer her call.

Steve didn’t dare to look over at Tony, but he could _feel_ the arrogant smile that was plastered onto Tony’s face. Tony scooted closer and Steve broke down into laughter.

            “So did you want to repeat what you said?”

            “I regret ever saying anything nice about you.”

            “I don’t think that’s what you said.”

Steve finally turned to look at Tony and felt his breath hitch a little at the sight of how close they were. While the two weren’t necessarily as close as some of the positions they had been in earlier, Steve felt his stomach churn and his skin prickle. He tried to look away but Tony prevented him from escaping his gaze by visibly leaning in. Alarms seemed to go off in Steve’s brain as the other male closed the distance between their faces, and an incredible warmth bloomed across his cheeks. Without thinking Steve brought his hand up and covered Tony’s mouth before their lips could connect. His mind was too scrambled to determine whether or not Tony was joking about kissing him, or if he even _was_ going to kiss him, but at this point in time the only he could focus on was how _close_ they were and how warm Tony’s lips felt against the palm of his hand.

The door to the gym opened again and Pepper’s eyes seemed to almost pop out of her skull at the sight.

            “O-Oh, oh my. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

Steve yelped and retracted his hand back immediately, almost hitting his own face in the meanwhile. Tony snickered and stood up from his spot, stretching his arms over his head.

            “You _licked_ my hand?!” Steve stammered and wiped off the wet spot of saliva onto his pants.

Tony chuckled and then let out a loud yawn.

            “I'm tired, anyone want to take a nap? Pep?”

            “Now is not the time to be joking. Go finish your lesson.”

            “Oh c’mon, Pep! You know how cranky I can get when I'm not well rested.”

Pepper was already out the door as he shouted after her. Tony chuckled to himself and turned to face Steve again.

            “You look like a Christmas light, what's up?”

            “You licked my hand.” Steve sounded astonished.

            “It was just a little saliva. Don't tell me you're a germaphobe too.”

Steve looked down at his hand, his cheeks still flaming with a fierce red. When it seemed like Steve wasn't going to be doing anything else other than stare at his hand, Tony rolled his eyes and got down onto one knee. He quickly pressed his lips against Steve’s temple and then stood up, offering his hand to help the blond up.

            “There, now you have a lil’ saliva on your face too. Can we finish our lesson now? I could really go for that nap.”

Steve stared up in silence, his mouth slightly agape, and then hesitantly took Tony’s hand.

            “Yeah, okay.” A smile began to creep onto Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around so far!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
